Iris
by Her Sweetness
Summary: He will not play with fire because he has sense enough to know that where there is you, there is me. And where there is me, there is danger. [Oneshot, implied BakuraxRyou]


Disclaimer: Speak no evil, see no evil, own no Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Iris

* * *

Once upon a time you swore you'd never fall in love again. Over a bouquet of irises, in the garden of dreams and rain, you told him that special something and he denied it with all his heart. That's when you ran away screaming, you dropped to your knees in front of me and almost died then. Died of a broken heart. What was it that you were screaming, Hikari?

-----------------------

_Don't forget what you said…_

-----------------------

Amidst all the flowers and stray petals we walked through, I could still feel the raw pain. A burning going much deeper than what you could've possibly imagined but isn't it funny that it was happening to you?

Time to come clean, tell me what's on your mind. After those long months of suffering and rain and storms and pain what has become of us? Of you? Of anybody? There were times you thought you'd fall apart but he caught you and I watched from a safe distance. There were times that I rushed to help you but he was always closest, wasn't he? Or was it that his arms were so comforting…

Did you think that was _mean_ of him to trick you like that?

But no, you just kept on going. After you cried for days or what seemed like weeks, you kept on going. Stoic but soft, depressed but pleasant. It always amazed me, that thing about you. How you can carry on. But you can't do it by yourself, no, someone has to lift you up, someone has to tell you which way to strut. Someone has to tell you how high to hold your head. That whisper that you heard at night while you cried yourself to sleep…

-----------------------

_Dying by nature, in love by accident…_

-----------------------

That wasn't the wind, it was me. And as I blew softly into your ear words that you thought you had dreamed, you stopped crying. I watched as you got up and went off, braving the world and letting the sunshine intensify the glow of your silver hair, wind blowing tossing and teasing it as you walked away from me. Worlds spin, time goes on and as I watch you, you fall father and farther. One day, you will fall too far, my Hikari.

One day no one will be able to catch you, though they may try. You're much too beautiful to go to waste. But you're much too risky to touch. Play with fire and you will get burned, they know that. He knows that. That's why he will not play with you, my Hikari. He will not play with fire because he has _sense_ enough to know that where there is you, there is me. And where there is me, there is danger.

-----------------------

_And everybody, everybody…_

-----------------------

Someday, I'm sure you'll be happy. Something or someone will catch your interest and you will follow them to the ends of the earth. By then I will not be able to protect you. You have to be strong…

-----------------------

_Like you have been._

-----------------------

You have to be brave…

-----------------------

_You always will be._

-----------------------

All of this will happen and I'm not sure when. It will be a sad day, my Hikari, for both of us. I will feel this pulling at my heart and as much as it burns and tears and makes me scream, I will. Let. You. Go. And when you feel that I am gone, you will be sad, I'm sure. But you will go on anyway, Hikari. You are strong that way but you are hardheaded. He will hurt you just like everyone else. However, you must learn this on your own.

"Never again…"

Yes, Hikari. I will not tell you this, but yes, you will do it again. And you will turn to ash, withering someday because of a broken heart. I will not be able to fix that. But you are not scared of that now, are you? You don't even know, do you? No…

Down the road, you'll see. But don't be afraid of what happens then, just relax now and wait. Or…

"B-Bakura…"

-----------------------

_Shh…_

-----------------------

"I'm afraid… of tomorrow…"

* * *

Owari

* * *

Her Sweetness: Review please. 


End file.
